Warmth
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: He'll wonder what exactly he's been doing the entire time... he'll wonder about Kingdom Hearts and he'll feel a weight start to lift. And then he decides that it hardly matters at this point. He's in a different place, where darkness, light, or nothingness doesn't matter. Just warmth.


Wrote this story like two years ago based off a discussion a friend and I had about Sora. It was complete and sitting in my docs waiting to be uploaded. Not sure why I left it there, maybe I didn't like it? I don't know. But... I read it tonight after playing some 2.8 (Dream Drop) and felt it was worthy of being uploaded. I hope all of you enjoy.

Pairing: Slight Xemnas/Sora

This story is unbeta'd.

* * *

How had this happened? He had been fighting, gladly ready to take the 13th vessel into their grasps. Sora was still quite the stubborn one, always willing to bet he would win despite the fact he would lose. Yet, here he was fighting with the fires of determination in his soft blue eyes. It was impressive, but not good enough. Yet, he always seemed to forget that Sora was full ofunpredictable moments. Moments that made even Xemnas want to take a step back and admire; because for such a small boy with no true power of the Keyblade, he had a will unlike anything he had ever seen before. A will that Xemnas was sure would be his downfall. Sora put too much trust into people and put faith into those that didn't deserve it. He had a way with people yes, but eventually someone was going to stab him in the back. He couldn't get to everyone.

"Xemnas, stop this please," said the boy of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed, eyeing the young version of Sora that looked so small, despite the fact he had grown much since their last real encounter. He was holding his keyblade out, carrying wounds that Xemnas had inflicted upon during their fight, his will still strong but his eyes were looking straight at him. Xemnas hated those eyes. Too many times did it feel like they were staring into his very soul.

"Nothing is going to stop what is fated to happen," Xemnas said simply, not in the mood to pause their battle for idle conversation. Sora grimaced as he barely blocked a swipe from the aerial blade.

"That's not true," Sora said, gritting his teeth before pushing Xemnas back. Xemnas thought for a moment Sora was going to attack him, instead the boy did something unexpected and stupid. He let his keyblade fade away. What was this child thinking?!

"You are making a mistake Sora," he said pointing his aerial blade at Sora. Sora merely shook his head and smiled.

"Perhaps, but you are making an even bigger one," Sora said walking towards him carefully, avoiding the aerial blade. Xemnas was tense, expecting some sort of sneak attack, but Sora wasn't about sneak attacks. He was young, foolish, and had such a strong heart. He was closer to him before Xemnas had time to react. He felt fingers lightly touching his wrists gently pushing his hands down. Xemnas didn't understand why he was allowing it, but there was something in the way Sora was looking at him that made him obey.

Those eyes glanced at his hands, and Xemnas watched along with Sora as the aerial blades faded into nothing but red sparks. Xemnas shouldn't be doing this, he should capture the boy now while he was defenseless and weak. Yet, he found his arms were too heavy and Sora fingers were touching his wrists, gently and soothing. Them he felt a weight on his chest when Sora unexpectedly leaned his head on his chest. Xemnas tensed then, but Sora didn't move for a moment, eyes closed-listening. He finally pulled back enough just to look him fully. "You have a heart, please don't throw it away,"

Sora hugged him.

Xemnas didn't know how to react. He knew he should push the boy away, deny him the sentimental feelings he was portraying. But he did nothing. He couldn't find the will to do anything. Those words had a strange effect on him. His body was cold, but there was a comforting warmth that Sora was providing by hugging him. A warmth that began to seep into his skin and filled the empty void he had felt for so long. He wondered if this was how everyone felt when they were around Sora. Did they all feel this warmth? This ... completion? Perhaps it was different for each person, but there was something very special about this boy.

This boy who had a power unlike anything he had ever seen.

He thought about Kingdom Hearts. Would the light of that feel just as wonderful? Was everything he had been doing up to this point really worth it? What was he even trying to accomplish? Who was he really? Questions that he pushed into the back of his mind were revealing themselves faster than he would like, and he was about to pull away, forget it all, but Sora's arms tightened around him and Xemnas felt everything cease. He felt nothing but the comforting warmth that filled his entire being. He closed his eyes and accepted it. Those questions didn't matter anymore and neither did anything else. If he could just stay here, in the land of dreams where all he could feel was this warmth, he would gladly stay here forever.

When Xemnas finally opened his eyes, he realized he was no longer in the world of dreams. He wasn't sure how to feel. Was that a memory or was it simply a dream? The question answered itself a moment later when he realized the warmth hadn't gone away. He pressed a hand where his heart used to be, feeling the warmth was greater there. It could have been his imagination, but he had felt a faint heartbeat.


End file.
